


It was Fate

by azyland



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Aftermath of Slavery, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyland/pseuds/azyland
Summary: For the tlkfff. Finan/Uhtred pledge their lives to each other.“Uhtred.” It’s the first time he says his name aloud. For two years he thought he was Osbert. He looks at the water sloshing on the banks and he wonders what else he thought he knew but doesn’t.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest





	It was Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Could be considered a missing scene of 2.03. 
> 
> Thank you to the Enablers, it's always very inspiring.

Finan cannot recall the first time he met Uhtred. He remembers looking up one day and knowing who this man was because he’d seen him manning the oars beside him but was he there the day before that? It was all blurred together then and so it is now. If Finan can’t remember the first time they met, Uhtred says he can never forget when he first saw him. For Uhtred it was the beginning of his nightmare and sometimes Finan worries Uhtred will forever remember slavery when looking upon his face, to which Uhtred says he should stop talking horseshit.

However, he will always remember the first time he met Uhtred as a free man. It was by the river and under the harsh midday sun that they found each other once again. It had only been hours since they left their chains. Or has it been a day? Time is a funny thing.

Finan sits on the riverbank by Uhtred’s side. “Uhtred.” It’s the first time he says his name aloud. For two years he thought he was Osbert. He looks at the water sloshing on the banks and he wonders what else he thought he knew but doesn’t.

Uhtred looks at Finan when he speaks and smiles. Pure joy reaching his eyes and stretching his lips. “Finan. Finan the free man”. It’s the first time Finan sees this expression on Uhtred and he doesn’t know what to make of it. He gets distracted by the dimple on his cheek and the lines at the corner of his eyes. It’s beautiful, simple and clear. It’s overwhelming, no one had said his name or smiled at him genuinely for five years.

Uhtred reaches to him and softly touches his knee, his smile softening and pulling Finan back in the conversation. “Aye. Finan the free man. Finan the agile, they called me” the Irish smiles back and Uhtred hums softly. The words felt funny on his chapped lips, heavy on his tongue.

“Osbert. Uhtred. Uhtred of Bebbanburg. Uhtred Ragnarson.” Uhtred lists his names counting on his fingers as he voices them.

It feels like a new beginning, like meeting a stranger Fate put on your path for a reason. From one breath to the next, Finan murmurs “Uhtred” and stares into his eyes. They rowed, starved, bleed and slaved together for two years yet they were two strangers. “It’s nice to meet ya Uhtred”. Uhtred's smile drops when Finan says his name and Finan knows he realizes the same.

They let the silence stretch between them, understanding one another without saying a word. Sverri who had been their slave master for so long was dead, rotting on the beach, killed by Finan’s hand. The chains had been removed earlier from their ankles and wrists, the skin still raw from years of abuse. They had eaten and drank, they had washed and slept. They were free but Finan couldn’t quite get his heart to stop beating too fast at every noise just yet, convinced they were coming back for him.

Uthred lays back on the ground, his eyes following the clouds above their heads and he starts talking. Uhtred tells Finan of his story. Of Bebbanburg and of Ragnar the Elder. He tells him of King Alfred and of King Guthred. He tells him of Uhtred of Bebbanburg and of Uhtred Ragnarson. He can feel the rage when Uhtred talks about Aelfric, his uncle’s betrayal, or Kjartan the cruel. He can feel the love when he talks of Ragnar, both Ragnars, of Hild and Beocca. Of the dead son he didn’t know enough and of Gisela who he hopes is waiting for him.

Finan let Uhtred talk until he has nothing else to give. His voice is hoarse from talking, catching on names he hasn’t said out loud for too long. Finan pretends he doesn’t see the few tears rolling down his face or the fists Uhtred closed with anger.

“It’s nice to meet ya Uhtred” he says for a second time today.

He pats Uhtred's shoulder and settles down on his back beside him. He finds a bird flying high in the sky and follows his path for a moment. Finan knows he should start talking but he doesn’t know what to say.

Irland tugs at this heart painfully, his wife and brother’s betrayal, the woman he loved dead because of him, the humiliation. He opens his mouth and nothing comes out for a long time. “I was raised a warrior. An Irish warrior.” he picks up a rock on the ground and plays with it between his fingers. He cannot find the words to voice any of it, not even to himself. “But Irland is behind me now.” Uhtred doesn’t push for more. He nods and breathes deeply.

“I owe you my freedom and I cannot owe anything to anyone. I own nothing and can never repay you.” Finan forces out, turning his head to look at his companion. Uhtred faces him and blinks “Owe me, Finan? You own my life just like I own yours.”

Uthred sits up and takes Finan hands between his, like an oathman would with his lord. “I will walk the land by your side, Finan the Agile, until you can tell me of your story and more. That I swear to the Gods”.

Finan squeezes Uhtred’s fingers between his. “I will walk the land by your side, Uhtred of Bebbanburg, until you avenge your name and more. I swear to my God” They hold their eyes together for a moment more. It was Fate and they were bound.


End file.
